Gold and Siver, Fire and Ice
by Eris Of The Chaos
Summary: After the events of The Avengers, Loki escapes, but ends up hurt on Earth. The healing of both his body and his heart begins. Story probably better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

It was a dark and stormy night. Then again, if the sopping lump in front of me was what it looked like, Thor was going to be pissed. I moved closer and nudged the limp form with a foot. A groan rose to my ears. Oh boy. Yep... Loki, 12:00. Part of me wanted to just leave him there, the part of me that knew exactly who he was and what he had done. The other part of me wanted to help a hurt person, no matter who it was. I was just turning towards my studio when another moan reached me. That's it, I decided. I walk over to him, ignoring the pouring rain and thunder. As I kneel to pick him up, I notice he is now unconscious, which makes some parts of this easier. Gods, how heavy can he be!

When me and my dead weight got back to my place, I rolled him onto the couch and scanned him over. A couple of bruises, scrapes, and tears in his clothes, but nothing that would have knocked him out. My gaze drifted to his side, where his clothing seemed to be darker than it would have been if it was just wet. Damn. A long slash ran from his ribs to just above his hips. No wonder the guy was out. As I rushed to the first-aid kit, I wondered what got him. Surely a sword or dagger wouldn't have been able to graze the great and powerful Loki! Seriously, what kind of person walks out of a portal thingy, and commands everyone around him to kneel? A totalitarian, self-righteous, "You are all of you beneath me!" demigod, apparently.

I made my way back to Loki, having secured the cloths to clean him up, and the bandages. I hoped to whoever was out there to let him stay unconscious while I was cleaning out the gash. Of course, why would fate be kind to me for a moment?

A/N: This is my first attempt at Fan-Fiction, so please keep that in mind when reading. I can't promise regular updates, as I have to focus on other things in my life. I have this story essentially mapped out, I just have to connect all the dots. Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"What. Are. You. Doing."

I glanced up from bandaging the gash in Loki's side with a start, not having realized his return to this realm. Despite being startled, I recovered quickly.

"Nothing much, just keeping you from dying a slow and painful death of blood poisoning, or blood loss."

My snark kicked in as a reflex to being on edge.

"Do you realize who I am, you-"

"Let me guess, something along the lines of puny mortal? Ya, I know who you are, and at the moment, I couldn't care less, mister. You can't do anything to me, as I am willing to bet you have magic depressors running through your blood, that depending on how much Thor gave you, will be just starting to wear off. I'm inclined to believe that it will still be a while though, as you haven't done anything yet."

Loki stared at me, with an eyebrow lifted in disdain and what seemed to be surprise. Just then, I (accidentally, I swear!) hit a sore spot, and he recoiled with a hiss, not unlike that of a cat.

"And who exactly might you be, since you apparently know all about me?"

I look at him suspiciously, and then reply,

"Lauren, Lauren Foster" I stated.

At that point, I thought he was going to immediately try squishing me, but apparently he wasn't connecting any dots. Gods, I am so happy that idiot Jane hasn't mentioned me to Thor, otherwise, I'm sure Loki would know. Also, I would probably have been introduced personally to the god of thunder himself, as the "Sister of Jane". That's all I ever have been, and I hate it.

I was drawn from my thoughts by a grunt from Loki. He seemed to be trying to get up

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you lost a lot of blood. I don't care where you are from, that can't be healthy."

"I will be fine, you meddling-"

The rest dissolved into a fit of coughing. I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting up and pushing him back onto the couch. When he protested, I glared at him, and he quieted down quickly.

"I'm going to get some food from the kitchen, is there any 'Midguardian' food you would be willing to allow near your royal personage?"

He seemed to have at least resigned himself to the fact that he was incapable of much at the moment. I honestly thought that if he said anything, it was going to be something weird.

"Would you happen to have pudding? Chocolate, preferably."

I just stared at him, until it seemed like he was getting a bit uncomfortable. I shook my head and hurried to the kitchen. Loki, the would be conquer of the earth wanted... Chocolate pudding. Who would have guessed? At least I have that in no little supply. What can I say, it is a wonderful things for a girl to have on hand! As I quickly brought back two puddings, I found him staring out the window. The thunder had abated, but now if sound like the wind itself was crying. Damn, if I listened, it sounded like it was whispering Loki, and Brother, with the occasional Where are you? mixed in. I stepped on a loose board, and the resulting creak caused Loki's head to whip around and stare at me. His brow was furrowed, as though he heard the wind crying as well. We ate the pudding in relative peace and quiet, the storm being the only silence breaker. Afterwards, I left to the next room, seeing that Loki seemed to be nodding of again. I figured sleep was the best thing right now, and that I would call Jane the Perfect to figure out what to do next in the morning.

-

What do you think so far? Reviewers get a virtual cookie!


End file.
